Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Nathan Masters
What Nate is being judged for is Sacrifice. Personality Calm and collected, Nate is not one to let his emotions get the better of him. He was forced to mature quickly after an incident that occurred ten years ago. He holds no anger over the incident, only numbing regret. He holds a sort of lone wolf mentality in that people are better off not around him, and not that he's better off away from other people. He suffers with his depression and ongoing condition in silence partially because he feels it does nothing but bother those around him, and partially because he feels he's not worth trying to save. Having practically thrown away his own life, all he does is for his sister, the light of his life, Sam. He has prepared to do without in order to save money to pay for his sister to go to college, except for the medication he takes for his depression, and perhaps a drink or several. Nate is not naturally a mean-spirited person, though a combination of his depression and substance abuse may sometimes make him so. On the contrary, he is a kind soul and a good listener, who likes to help other people work through their problems, as it makes him feel useful. Backstory Ten years ago, Nate and Sammy's parents were killed in a car accident. Nathan was in the car with them as they were returning from a therapy session. Nathan had been suffering from mild depression recently and had been seeing someone for the better part of a month. Samantha was at school at the time. On the drive home, a bus ran a red light, knocking the car into oncoming traffic. The ordeal caused Nate's depression to become much worse. For the next several years, they bounced around foster homes. Nate's condition made taking care of him difficult for foster families and his age meant it was unlikely that he would be adopted. Samantha was more likely to be adopted but whenever anyone tried to separate her from her brother, she grew violent. Some have speculated that her tantrums were just a well played out act to stay with her brother. When Nathan turned 18, he took full custody of his sister. He went through a series of part time jobs to provide, but sometimes had to resort to public welfare, etc. One of their foster families was the head of a martial arts school and taught them both how to fight. Eventually, he became a trooper within the Zodiac Society as a means to pay for his sister to go to college and study. Appearance and Attire Nate has a solid build, lean and muscular. His hair somewhat short black hair is usually brushed back. He has bright green eyes and a long scar running down his left thigh. His usual attire consists of a dark red t-shirt worn under a black leather jacket, semi-loose blue jeans with two belts, one through the loops and the other hanging slightly lower to which the sheath is attached, and black sneakers. Abilities Relationships *'Rain:' Nate is initially friendly with Rain as she's a friend of Sam's, and any friend of Sam's is a friend of his. Nate admires her resolve to get stronger, and vows to help her on that quest by training her. *'Ike:' While he admires his devotion to his sister, Nate holds a measure of contempt for Ike, who he sees as very angry for not a very good reason. He feels Ike should be thankful he still has his father, and that he should bury the hatchet while there's still time. *'Sam:' Nate's younger sister and only remaining family. The two are inseparable, and Nate would put his life on the line in a heartbeat to for her. Fiercely overprotective, he would die for her if it didn't leave her completely alone. *'Liam:' Nate sees several qualities in Liam that he sees in himself, and is still a tad jealous that he was able to get out of the military and find a modicum of freedom. Liam is whom Nate would aspire to be more like. *'Zak:' Nate finds Zak a bit too carefree and upbeat for his own tastes, but he is nevertheless glad to have at least one member of the party who isn't cripplingly depressing or jaded and heartless. Secretly wishes he had his nerve for talking to girls. *'Nicolas:' Though not the type of person he'd find himself hanging around normally, Nate doesn't mind Nick's presence, and sees him as relatively harmless as long as Nate doesn't piss him off. Would prefer he keeps a steady stream of alcohol flowing. *'James:'Nate sees a lot of himself in James, but is initially distrusting of this shady figure that seems to be even more of a loose cannon than himself. Jealous of his power. *'Rachael:' Besides making him feel uneasy, being around Rachael piles on the guilt for not being a great role-model. Still, he can't help but feel the need to protect her like he protects Sam. Like Ike, Nate feels she should reconcile with her parents sooner rather than later. *'Concord:' Nate is most wary of Concord, a being whom he sees as one that will never be able to understand the life he's led. He does not want Concord to learn more about him, and initially refuses to acknowledge her presence.